The invention relates to an uninterrupted power supply and, more particularly, to an uninterrupted power supply that is dimensionally reduced so as to enable a convenient mounting.
Uninterrupted power supply (UPS) devices of approximately 1000 watts or less electrical power are principally used in computers, computer peripheral components, or other conventional machines. In the case of computers, because some data stored in the memory when the computer is turned on may be subsequently erased if the power is turned off, the UPS device allows to provide the necessary power supply when the external local power is turned off. The UPS is therefore an important device that enables to prevent accidental data erasure due to power supply cutoff.
The general structure of a traditional UPS device principally comprises a connecting circuitry, an iron-core voltage transformer electrically connected to the connecting circuitry, and a charging battery electrically connected to the connecting circuitry and a voltage converter. Thereby, a direct voltage of the charging battery can be converted to an alternating voltage of city local power supply to prevent a cutoff of the power source. However, regardless of stand-by state or online state, the above structure is a closed assembly structure, and the iron-core voltage transformer necessitates a substantial occupation space, which increases the external size of the UPS detrimental to its mount. Moreover, the charging battery may be completely attached in the inner structure of the UPS. To change the charging battery, the entire structure of the UPS thus has to be dismantled, which is inconvenient and may further damage the external aesthetic aspect of the UPS. The above disadvantages therefore do not satisfy the demands of UPS with a smaller size.
Accordingly, it is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a structure of uninterrupted power supply (UPS) with a reduced size to overcome the above inconveniences.
To attain the above and other objectives, a structure of UPS of the invention comprises a case having an opening over which is mounted a cover. A fastening slot is provided on an inner side of the case proximate to the opening. Two outer lateral sides of the case further include a plurality of heat dissipating elements. The cover further includes at least a fastening projection corresponding to the fastening slot. The cover thereby detachably assembles with the case to enable a change of internal components of the UPS. The structure of the UPS further comprises an annular voltage transformer having a reduced size, the general size of the UPS is thereby reduced to allow convenient carrying and easy mounting in a reduced mounting space.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.